Angels of Song & Ice
by onyx faye
Summary: <html><head></head>Erik has just lost everything…his music, the Opera Populaire, and most importantly, Christine Daae. The former Phantom of the Opera uses a secret passage to escape his past, but will it bring him to his future in Arendelle?</html>
1. When Angels Meet

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera _or _Frozen_. All copyrights belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Walt Disney Studios respectively.

Since I began writing _Angels of Song & Ice_ on April 10th, 2014 there was no _Frozen/Phantom_ crossover section at that time. Any similarities between this fan fiction, and the other _Frozen/Phantom_ stories are purely coincidental.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

This edition of fan fiction exists, because of my wonderful mom's excellent editing; without her: this story would never have been published!

To fully grasp the heart and soul of my story, please, go to YouTube, and watch _No One Would Listen._

**Chapter 1: When "Angels" meet ****[1]**

"I SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!" Elsa giggled, and Anna shrieked in delight. In honor of Anna's 21st birthday, the Snow Queen had surprised her little sister with a snow day in the palace, just like when they were children. Right now, they were running down the castle corridors, while pelting each other with snowballs.

In defiance, Anna dramatically yelled,

"VICTORY BELONGS TO ME!"

A barrage of snowballs zipped over Anna's scalp, thus silencing the braggadocios redhead. Anna ducked into her sister's room, and almost slammed the door in Elsa's face, but she was too quick! Quickly, Anna ducked behind Elsa's vanity, which shielded her from another onslaught of snowballs!

"AHA!" Elsa melodramatically gloated, "Did you honestly believe that you could defeat ME, the Winter Sorceress, with mere snowballs?!"

"Yep!" Anna chirped. Shielded by the vanity, she impishly grinned, "I have you now!"

Flurries of snowflakes swirled around Elsa's hands. She smirked,

"Do you?"

A snowball _SPLATTERED_ in Elsa's face, causing magic to blast from her hands. Anna laughed in triumph, but her laughter becomes a shriek of terror as something _CRUNCHED_!

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa called out…and there's no response. Silence ensued. A horrible thought struck Elsa…did she freeze her sister's heart? Fear throbbed in Elsa's chest. No, no, no! This can't happen again! In a panic, Elsa clawed the snow off her face,

"ANNA?!"

Once the snow was gone, Elsa could see, and to her relief: she saw Anna. Her sister seemed perfectly fine, except for the tears that brimmed her eyes.

"Anna, are you hurt?"

Anna shook her head.

"Did I hit you with my powers?"

Again, Anna shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?!" Elsa cried in exasperation.

Wordlessly, Anna points to Elsa's vanity, which was splintered by giant shards of ice that protruded from the floor. None of them had hit Anna, much to Elsa's relief. Her stunned silence caused Anna to speak,

"I know how much you liked that vanity-"

A tight hug from Elsa cuts off Anna's feeble explanation,

"Nothing is more important than you, Anna," Elsa assured her, "Nothing."

"Okay," Anna quietly sniffled, before Elsa ended their embrace. Anna's guilty glance at the broken vanity made Elsa sweetly add,

"Come on! We need to get ready for the party."

Anna quickly grinned,

"I was born ready!"

With that, Anna charged into the hall, and Elsa softly chuckled. She followed Anna into her room to help her get dressed for the birthday celebration.

* * *

><p>Golden sunlight shimmers off of the bundles of bows and streamers that are draped over the walls of the ballroom. Here and there ornate vases filled with festive flowers appear to bloom from the center of each table, which is covered by various entrees, side dishes, and (of course) chocolate and champagne. The band's cheerful music twirls the colorful dancers around the ballroom, while the bubbly princess of Arendelle mingles with the guests, and the queen quietly oversees the event. For the moment, the gaiety of the gala is lost on Elsa, as the memories of her Coronation Ball haunt her thoughts. Like this party, the ball began in merriment and celebration, but it ended in horror and chaos.<p>

Anna's happy voice broke through Elsa's depressing recollections,

"ELSA! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Elsa warmly smiles, as she hugged her sister.

"Happy Birthday, Anna."

Confusion furrows Elsa's brows, which makes Anna cautiously frown.

"What's the matter?" Anna asks

"I haven't seen Kristoff," Elsa answers.

Kristoff called out to them, before Anna replied.

"ANNA!"

"There he is!" Anna grinned. Kristoff pushed his way through the crowds, as did Anna, until he swept her into his arms and sweetly kissed her. The sight was bittersweet for Elsa. She was happy that her sister had someone, but Elsa found herself wanting another friend, since her best friend would be leaving soon.

"Did you get them?" Anna whispered, not so quietly.

"I did, and they're in Elsa's room." Kristoff replied

"GREAT!" Anna giggled, and skipped to Elsa. The mischievous twinkle in her beryl eyes made the queen cautious.

"What's in my room?" Elsa questioned

"Come see!" was Anna's answer, as she dragged Elsa out of the ballroom. Anna thanked Kristoff as she and Elsa departed. Once they entered Elsa's bedroom, the Snow Queen gaped in astonishment, as Anna yelled,

"SURPRISE!"

Elsa's room was completely clean, and the vanity was removed, but three tall, beautiful mirrors stood in its place. The looking glasses were unique as well as stunning. Hand carved floral vines climbed over the gilded wooden frames that held perfectly polished glass.

"I owe you a vanity, but Kristoff couldn't find an exact duplicate of the one you had," Anna explained, as Elsa's fingers traced the frame of the middle mirror, "So he got these instead—I mean, I paid for them, but he-"

Elsa's hug ended Anna's explanation,

"Thank you," was all Elsa could say.

"Happy Birthday to us!" Anna giggled. After this, the sisters returned to the party. It was after midnight when the last guest left, so once Elsa was alone in her room; she had no trouble dropping off to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was dead to the world…

* * *

><p><strong>Strange scents filled Elsa's room, but none of them were unpleasant. She smelled the delicate perfume of roses, the warm aroma of melting candlewax, and the strong fragrance of cologne. Soon, Elsa heard someone sing…and oh, what a voice! Her heart melted at the sound, but soon, the tragic lyrics of the man's song began to break her heart.<strong>

**_" '_****_No one would listen…no one but her heard as the outcast hears. Shamed into solitude, shunned by the multitude, I learned to listen. In my dark, my heart heard music…'" _**

**Even though Elsa was dreaming, the empathetic anguish she felt for this person caused tears to glaze her cheeks.**

**_" '_****_I longed to teach the world. Rise up and reach the world. No one would listen. I alone could hear the music,'" _****At this, Elsa blinked her eyes open and swiped the tears away with her sleeve, and looked to her mirrors. She felt mesmerized by the mirrors' bright reflection. Each one beckoned her to come closer, so she did. Finally, Elsa pushed through the middle mirror, which pooled around her, as though it were made of water. **

**Soon, fabric brushed Elsa's fingertips, and she saw a burgundy curtain decorated with gold tassels pull away from her by unseen hands. Elsa glanced back, and saw the curtain cover her entrance; again, by itself. **

**_This must be a dream_****, Elsa reasoned, ****_but what does it mean?_**

**The flummoxed Snow Queen looked around, and was amazed by what she saw. She stood in an underground cavern. The only source of light was the elegant candlesticks that were spread throughout the cave. A swirling mist floated around a pitch-black gondola that was decorated with three iron lanterns. The boat was floating on a murky green lake…it seemed like the water should stink, but the pleasing aromas of burning wicks, melting candlewax, and fresh roses overpowered whatever stench it might have had. Elsa noticed a pipe organ near the center of the room, if it could be called that. This place was definitely a cave, however the rocky stairwells, miscellaneous papers, musical instruments, furniture and décor showed that this was someone's home. **

**Finally, Elsa saw multiple drawings—all were of the same woman. It seemed to be a shrine to her, whoever she was. **

**Elsa swallowed…even though this was a dream; she didn't feel comfortable walking around in this strange place. There was a—power here that Elsa couldn't explain. She felt like she was intruding on enchanted ground. **

**Soon, cologne pleased Elsa's nostrils, and that's when she saw him…and he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. **

**He could only be described as an angel. Pitch-black hair graced his head, and a white mask covered half of his face that made it difficult for Elsa to make out the details. His cream-colored dress shirt was opened far to enough to reveal the framework of his figure, which was extremely handsome. The formfitting dark pants and matching dress shoes further defined his masculine physique. Somehow, Elsa sensed this being, whoever he was, was dangerous—but he could love, —but he was denied this, so he was lonely…****_very_**** lonely.**

**Right now, he was gazing at the drawings of the woman, ****_" 'Then at last, a voice in the gloom, seemed to cry, 'I hear you,'" _****He held the woman's portrait affectionately. Elsa could feel tears sliding down her cheeks, and she hoped her heart was strong enough to endure this hopeless sight. **

**_ " '_****_I hear your fears. Your torment and your tears,'" _****The man continued; oblivious to Elsa. He turned and picked up a red rose that had a black ribbon tied to the green stem, ****_" 'She saw my loneliness, shared in my emptiness. No one would listen, no one but her, heard as the outcast hears.'"_**

**The man strolled over to a chair that was covered by a red cape, and gracefully sat down. He breathed in the rose's gentle fragrance, while Elsa quietly walked up behind him. The man placed the rose down on the desk, and put his hands together, and leaned his face against his fingertips. **

**_" '_****_No one would listen, no one but her, heard as the outcast hears.'"_****_[2]_**

**The emotional release of pouring out his heart in song seemed to exhaust him, because soon after he finished; he placed his arms on the desk as a cushion for his head. Shortly after resting his head on his arms, the steady rhythm of his breathing made it clear that he was asleep. Not wishing to disturb his slumber, but sharing the pain of his loneliness, Elsa whispered, **

**"****I hear you." **

**The man stirred. Lifting his head, he glanced around the room until his eyes rested on Elsa. Obviously baffled by her presence, he seemed uncertain as to whether she was a real person or a dream.**

** "****What are you doing here?"**

**"****I-I-I," Elsa stammered, as snow swirled around them. This made the man stumble into his desk, "I just—wanted to hear you sing."**

**"****What?"**

**"****Your song—it's so beautiful," Elsa croaked, and cleared her throat, "I just wanted to hear it."**

**This perplexed him even more, so silence permeated through the room, while the snow dispersed. **

**"****What's your name?" Elsa asked**

**The man looked cautious, and gave a cryptic answer.**

**"****I'm known by many names."**

**"****What should I call you then?" **

**"****The Angel of …" Hesitation clouded his clear gray eyes, until he finished, "…Song. What should I call you?"**

**Before Elsa could answer, she noticed "The Angel of Song" eying the snow and frost, which dusted his home, **

**"****Perhaps The Angel of Ice?"**

**Elsa wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic, but she didn't mind if he was. The fact that he found her angelic made her feel bashful.**

**"****You can name me that if you like."**

**An awkward silenced passed between the "Angels". **

**"****Would you sing for me?" Elsa quietly requested**

**He glowered at her, which made her regret her request. Nothing was said between them, as "The Angel of Song" gently picked up the rose. His eyes thoughtfully shifted between the rose blossom and the Snow Queen; he seemed to be contemplating something. Whatever that was, Elsa couldn't guess. **

**Callous fingertips warmed Elsa's palm. Elsa was surprised that she didn't see him coming towards her, so much so that she didn't notice him put something in her hand. It was the rose that had a black ribbon tied around its green stem. **

**"****Yes," Was his soft reply, and Elsa smiled. She quietly thanked him, after she breathed in the flower's fragrance.**

**_" '_****_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation,'" _****His voice lulled through Elsa's ears. There was a hypnotic quality to his voice that Elsa couldn't fight, even if she wanted to…unfortunately, his voice made her very drowsy. The longer his song went, the drowsier she became, and soon lost her balance. His strong arms caught her as she fell, and she felt him carry her, until he placed her into a soft bed (she guessed it was the swan bed she saw earlier). **

**Elsa felt him wrap her fingers around the rose he gave her, and soon felt velvet sheets being tucked under her chin. The last thing she remembered hearing was,**

**_" '…_****_Help me make the music of the night.'"_**

**_I will, _****Elsa thought, before she fell asleep.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elsa woke up with a smile on her face. She couldn't explain the bliss she felt, especially since that dream was so strange—strange, yet wonderful.<p>

Suddenly, she felt something prick her fingers. Frowning in confusion, Elsa pulls her hand out from under the covers...and her eyes widen. There, in her hand was the rose that The Angel of Song gave her…

It wasn't a dream...how is this possible?

* * *

><p>[1]All dialogue and lyrics are from <em>The Phantom of the Opera<em>.

[2] This scenario resulted from the deleted scene of _No One Would Listen_ from _The Phantom of the Opera_


	2. Broken Reflections

**Chapter 2: Broken Reflections**

Nothing much happened after Anna's birthday. Elsa kept the rose hidden in the drawer of her nightstand, because she didn't want anyone asking questions about something she couldn't explain. When Elsa wasn't busy with queenly duties; she tried to find clues about her mysterious mirrors, but it was all for naught…until one fateful day…

* * *

><p><em>How could it come to this?<em> The Phantom's thoughts bemoan. Even in his blind rage, he sees how he's hurting Christine Daae. Pain fills her dark brown eyes, while grief stains her pale cheeks, and sorrow contorts her pretty, pink lips.

Soon, the Phantom notices Christine's grief filled eyes melt with pity. Gradually, she descends the stairs, and enters the underground lake. The murky green water soils the ornate fabric of Christine's wedding dress, but the Ghost doesn't notice. What he does observe is the loveliness of Christine's face. She is a classic French beauty. Fair skin accentuates her gentle features, such as her large doe eyes and rose bud mouth. Her head is crowned with long, chocolate ringlets that gracefully fall over her delicate shoulders, and rest on her petite figure.

The Phantom cautiously watches Christine approach, while she says,

_" '__Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God, give me the courage to show you, you are not alone.'"_

The innocent girl gazes at the horrifying specter. Her slender hands reach towards him, and he almost recoils, but something stops him. The look in Christine's eyes foreshadowed what she was about to do, but whatever it was, the Phantom couldn't guess.

Suddenly, Christine's soft lips press against his…and the world around them disappears.

A euphoric disbelief gaped the Phantom's mouth, once their mouths parted. For a moment, he stares at Christine, and soon—their lips meet again. Christine Daae did kiss the Opera Ghost not once, but _twice_. As soon as their magical kiss began—it ended.

Love swelled in the Phantom's heart, and it made his spirit soar, so much so that he faintly chuckled—and then, his laughter stopped. His heart shattered and his soul fell, because he realized that Christine kissed him to save Raoul de Changy. If she loved him that much, who was the Phantom to stand in her way?

The noose that coiled around the Viscount's neck fell from the Phantom's hands. He stumbled passed Christine, while he commanded,

_" '__Take him. Forget me! Forget all of this! Leave me alone,'" _His voice broke, but he managed to continue, _" 'Forget all you've seen. Go now! Don't let them find you. Take the boat. Swear to me, never to tell the secret you know of the Angel in Hell!'"_

Once Raoul was free from his bonds; he holds Christine. The sight of their warm embrace tears the Phantom's heart in two. For so long, he yearned to be hugged like that, but such displays of affection are destined for handsome young men like the Viscount, not hellacious monsters like the Phantom. The revelation pained him so much that he screamed,

_" ' __GO NOW! GO NOW, AND LEAVE ME!'"_

* * *

><p>Somehow, Elsa heard a man shrieking in her room. She knew she wasn't imagining, or dreaming this time. She also knew that she had to help whoever this was.<p>

Anna was saying something, but Elsa bolted out of the dining room. She barely heard Anna cry, "COME BACK, ELSA! YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED BREAKFAST!"

* * *

><p>The Ghost slinks back into his room, and consoles himself with a music box. Like everything else the Phantom owns; this music box is unique and beautiful. The soft candlelight illuminates the wooden chest's elegant carvings and the subtle gilding around its edges. On the box top resided an adorable, bearded monkey that sits on an overstuffed pillow. The meticulous artistry of this music box is modestly displayed in the monkey's Persian robes. One smooth, black feather sticks out of the large ruby broach that holds the red turban to the creature's head. Similar pieces of jewelry twinkle off of the animal's dark red coat and rich green pants, while golden tassels dangle from the curled tips of its bright silver shoes.<p>

The monkey's playful brown eyes and mischievous smile comfort the Phantom, while the cymbals in the animal's hands rhythmically beat in time with the haunting descant. Soon after, the Ghost's voice feebly sings along,

* * *

><p>Elsa slows down, because the screams stopped, but…music remained—a heartbreaking melody…<p>

* * *

><p><em>" '<em>_Masquerade—paper faces on parade—masquerade—hide your face, and the world will never find you,'" _At this, he looks up to see Christine. Hope revives his heart. Has she come to stay?

_" '__Christine, I love—you.'"_ The Phantom weakly finishes his song. Slowly, Christine walks over to him, and removes the diamond ring from her finger. She wraps his fingers around the gaudy band, before she turns away. Tears stream down the Phantom's face, while he clutches the ring. This garish piece of jewelry symbolized Raoul and Christine's love for each other. Now, this horrid little thing emblemizes the Ghost's curse: to be alone forever.

_" '__Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,'" _Christine's angelic voice rang throughout the cavern,

_" '__Say the word, and I will follow you,'"_ Raoul's reply echoes,

_" '__Share each day with me each night, each morning,'"_ Christine completes their melody.

_" '__You alone can make my song take flight…'"_ The Opera Ghost whispers, as Christine and Raoul pole away in the gondola…the same vessel the Phantom used to bring Christine into his spellbinding domain. Once, she filled his realm with music—now, it's silenced by her treacherous departure.

In a rage, the Phantom grabs a candlestick, and shrieks,

_" '__IT'S OVER NOW THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!'"_

The Ghost breaks all of the mirrors in his lair, until he comes to one covered by a burgundy curtain decorated with gold tassels. He pulls the drape off, and smashes the mirror, revealing a passageway.

* * *

><p>Elsa heard someone shout, so she ran into her room, just in time to see each of her mirrors broken by some monster.<p>

"STOP!" Elsa screeched.

This couldn't happen! The beautiful mirrors that her sister gave her were already ruined! She ran to the mirrors, and tried to ice them back over, but the harder she tried, the worst the beast pounded. Unexpectedly, all of her mirrors darken, and the creature disappears…

Where did it go?

* * *

><p>With one last heartbroken glance, the Ghost leaves his home, and covers the passage with the claret cloth.<p>

Every so often, a torch flickered light upon the Phantom's path, which soon ended. What? He built this escape route himself; there shouldn't be a dead end!

Did he inadvertently cause a cave in when he tore down the chandelier that ripped open the ceiling of the Opera Populaire? Maybe the opera house had collapsed, causing a cave in that filled the Phantom's passageway with rubble.

Whatever happened his escape was foiled. As this realization hit him, he shrieked in heartbroken defeat and slouched against the tunnel wall for support.

This can't be happening! Not now! Not when the Ghost has lost everything. It seems that Fate has destined the Phantom to a life full of misery. Fury and frustration pulsed through the Ghost's veins, as his fists pound the blockade that weakly resists, but doesn't yield.

Finally, the Phantom kicks the barrier, until _CRASH!_ It splinters open.

* * *

><p>Chips of ice and glass pierced Elsa's hands, as she desperately tried to repair her mirrors, but finally, the middle mirror collapsed completely. The force threw Elsa back, and she fell to the floor, unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>Shards of glass fell around the Phantom. The fallen glass unveiled a room—not a back alley. Without thought, the Ghost entered the room, which turns out to be a bedroom. He noticed that he emerged from a mirror that was one of a set, and the other two were broken. The poor condition of the mirrors caused the Ghost to disregard them until he noticed they were similar to the ones in his lair—they were, in fact, a perfect match! He had always assumed that his mirrors were one of a kind.<p>

Well, as odd as it seemed; the Ghost decided to leave. He heads straight for the door, until he sees a form lying on the floor. Curious, he steps toward the figure. The figure turns out to be a distinctively attractive young woman. Little snowflake crystals decorate platinum blonde hair that's tied into a soft braid, which rests on the back of her sparkling, blue gown. Her pale complexion makes her look lifeless, but…she might be alive? The Phantom shook his head. Whether this woman is living or dead; it shouldn't matter to him. He should go, before he's found in her bedroom.

The Phantom stomped to the door. His hand wrapped around the dark, silver handle…and paused. He glanced back at the motionless woman. What if she was alive, and she died because of his selfishness, but more than this there was just something about her? He felt as if he had seen her before, but where?

Something he could not explain drew him inexorably to this woman; he felt as if he knew her, but weirder still was the impression that this total stranger understood him, but how could she. They had never met…or had they?

Slowly, ever so slowly, as if emerging from a deep sleep, he heard a woman's voice: "I hear you." Could it be? NO! Impossible! The voice he heard that day was only a dream, merely his desperate heart longing to be heard; or was it? Could it be? Was it possible that the misty voice he had heard was real; that it belonged to this lovely creature?

Quickly, the Phantom darted over to the woman, and held her in his arms…his heart skipped a beat…suddenly he knew where he had seen her before.

She was the dream that he had named The Angel of Ice! In his most desperate hour, she had arrived and filled the deepest longing of his soul with three simple words: "I hear you."

Her fragile beauty took his breath away, and memories of her washed over him like a flood. She _is_ real. Here in his arms is his Angel of Ice; the one who mysteriously appeared in his cave and just as suddenly vanished. His heart leapt again as he realized that she had really been in his cave; she _had_ heard him and most important of all, she _understood_ the longing of his loneliness!

Even though the Phantom couldn't explain how he found his Ice Angel again, he suspected that the mirrors had something to do with it. He couldn't concern himself with that mystery at the moment. The woman was so cold…could she be…?

"Please," The Phantom whispered, "Give me a sign of life."

In response to his request, the woman quietly moaned, and her eyes gradually open. This is when the Phantom realizes his grievous mistake…he wasn't wearing his mask!

How would the Angel of Ice respond to the Angel in Hell?!


	3. Ghost Busted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'd like to thank OrangeGalen and Megknsis for favoriting/ following _Angels of Song & Ice_. These two amazing authors have also written spectacular _Frozen/Phantom_ fictions, which motivate me to keep this story alive. So, please show them some appreciation by checking out their stories that are listed below:

_Heard as the Outcasts Hear_ by OrangeGalen

_Unmasked _by Megknsis

Without further ado, here are chapters 3 and 4!

**Chapter 3: Ghost Busted****[1]**

**Elsa's head pounded like a drum. The steady beat of pain throbbed through her skull, and impaired her hearing. She thought she heard someone say, "Please, give me a sign of life," but she couldn't be sure. Her eyes gradually open, but the headache blurred her eyesight. She could barely see the figure that held her—it might be a man? The cologne Elsa smelled was definitely masculine…oddly enough, she knew that scent. What's going on?**

**Elsa touched her forehead, but she jerked her hand away, because pain shot through her fingers. The headache worsened, so she closed her eyes.**

**"What happened?" Elsa managed to mumble. She felt muscular arms pick her up off of the floor, and set her on something soft…her bed, she guessed. Her suspicions were confirmed once her head was carefully reclined on her pillows.**

**"You passed out," A male voice replied…it sounded familiar? She couldn't place it.**

**"The mirrors," Elsa whispered, "Someone broke them…?"**

**The person, whoever he was, gently hushed her.**

**"Don't concern yourself with them. Just relax."**

**Elsa felt strong, callous hands gently hold hers, and she hissed in pain. At this, the man observed,**

**"Your hands are full of splinters…I'll find a doctor."**

**Elsa started to open her eyes, but then his smooth voice soothed her,**

**"Rest, my dear—just rest."**

**Soon, the man began to sing,**

**_" '__I want to start it over. I want to start again. I want a new beginning—one without an end. I feel it inside, it's calling out to me…'"_**

**Even though the headache hindered Elsa's thinking—she recognized that voice…finally, she knew: her Angel of Song!**

**_" '__It's a voice that whispers my name. It's the kiss without any shame. Something beautiful…'"_**

**His voice grew softer, and soon Elsa succumbed to its power, and drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

><p>The Phantom watched his Ice Angel fall asleep. He couldn't help it; she's so beautiful that it was hard for him not to stare. The Ghost could not be falling in love with her, because his heart still belonged to—Christine Daae—or did it? NO, until further notice; his heart will always be Christine's. What he was experiencing with this captivating creature was disbelief. He knew she was in front of him, but he couldn't believe that she was <em>really<em> here with _him_ (well technically, he was _here_ with _her_, but still…)

Guilt panged the Ghost's chest, when he saw his Angel's bloody hands. She must've tried to stop him from breaking through the mirror.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone behind him. Something _CLANGED_ his head, and he saw no more.

* * *

><p>The Ghost groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. His head throbbed, his arms felt strained, and his wrists burned. Soon, he saw the reason; coarse ropes had tied his wrists together on to a chair.<p>

Soon, the Ghost looked up to see a gorgeous, redheaded girl with bright blue-green eyes that were darkened by her serious expression (which didn't fit her at all). Whoever she is, the Ghost liked her immediately, and that's hard to do…there was only one other girl whom he adored as soon as he saw her—but he's lost her forever.

"Who are you?" She demanded. The Ghost could tell she was doing her best to be severe, and it wasn't working. He had to keep from laughing, until he realized that she'd seen his face. Now, he was frightened—was she going to torture him because of his accursed countenance?

"I said, who are you?!" The girl demanded, and raised her frying pan…wait, a frying pan? Yes—she must've hit him in the head with that. The Phantom glowered in response to her question.

"I'm going to ask you one more time…" declared the ginger brandishing her pan above her head for emphasis, "Who are you?"

This is when the Phantom realized that this girl, whoever she is, didn't seem repulsed by his face. She wasn't blind, so why wasn't she disturbed by his deformity?

"You're not frightened by my face?" The Ghost responded. The girl blinked in confusion…and then embarrassment.

"I—uh—well," She stuttered, "No, I'm not—besides it's rude for me to judge your-" at this, she gestured to his face, "scar thingy; especially when I don't know your name."

A smile lifted the Ghost's lips at which the redhead blushed, losing her interrogator façade. For some reason, the Ghost was moved to ease her humiliation, so he kindly requested,

"Then why don't you politely ask me for my name?"

The girl frowned in response, and lowered her frying pan—she appeared to consider his request.

"Okay," She agreed, "So, what's your name?"

In all honesty, the Phantom doesn't really have a name, so he gave her the one he's taken for himself,

"Erik. What is your name?"

A heartwarming grin softened the ginger's pretty face,

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Quickly, Anna coughed and cleared her throat, while she raised her frying pan again.

"You haven't explained why you were in my sister's room!"

"Your sister?"

"Yes. Queen Elsa is my sister, and you were in her room," She held the pan close to Erik's face, "How did you get there?"

Erik pulled his head back from the imposing cookware,

"I'm not exactly sure myself."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"My sister has magical snow powers," Anna pointed out, "So, I'm pretty sure whatever you're going to tell me isn't unbelievable."

Erik inwardly concurred, and then said,

"All right, well…I was—leaving my house, and the—door led me here."

Both were quiet, and Anna gaped in disbelief.

"You're telling me you just opened a door into my sister's room?"

"Not exactly," Erik cringed, "Technically, it was a mirror."

Now, Anna looked skeptical.

"Mirror?"

"Yes—the door I used was a mirror, which opened into Elsa's room."

Anna's unspoken reaction shrieked volumes. She was definitely confused, more than a little incredulous, and clearly questioned Erik's sanity. Her cheeks puffed out frustration, and he waited for her answer.

"If Elsa was awake, she could explain what happened," Anna concluded, "Tell you what: you stay here, until Elsa wakes up. Once she's awake, we'll see if we can sort this mess out," Anna flourished her pan to force his agreement, "Deal?"

Erik simpered,

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Then, yes, I agree."

"Good."

With that, Anna stuck the pan under her arm, and tripped over her floral skirts as she stomped out the door. To recover her dignity, Anna looked down at Erik, before slamming the door behind her.

Once she left, Erik smiled in amusement, and somehow felt sure that things were going to be all right.

* * *

><p>[1] Lyrics from <em>Something Beautiful<em> by the Newsboys


	4. The Phantom meets The Snow Queen

**Chapter 4: The Phantom meets The Snow Queen****[1]**

Something happened. Elsa could guess that much from the soreness in her head, and the tenderness in her fingers. She had drifted in and out of consciousness, until she sighed, and opened her eyes. Whatever happened; it was bad enough to get Elsa's hands bandaged. Her mirrors were still there, but the shattered glass was gone.

"How are you feeling?" Anna whispered, as Elsa groaned.

"Confused," Elsa humorlessly stated, "Someone broke the mirrors, and I passed out, but later woke up…someone found me?"

"I did," Anna volunteered, "Well, technically, Erik found you first."

"Erik?"

"Yeah. I'll go get him."

"Where is he?"

"Tied up in my room."

"You tied him up!?"

Anna sheepishly grinned,

"At least I didn't put him in jail!"

* * *

><p>It was the umpteenth time that Erik counted the flowers that were on the pink wallpaper. Anna's room was profusely feminine, which is fine for her, but unbearable for Erik. He was pretty sure that he'd die from exposure to this girlish décor, but at least he wasn't in a dungeon. Soon, Erik heard the door squeak open, causing him to see who entered—thankfully it was Anna, and she wasn't armed with her handy frying pan.<p>

"The coast is clear." Was all she said, before dragging Erik's chair out into the hall, and into Elsa's room.

* * *

><p>Elsa noticed her hands didn't hurt as much as they did before. She started to take the bandages off, when Anna entered with a chair in tow.<p>

"Elsa," Anna grunted as she dragged in the chair, "Meet Erik."

The Snow Queen frowned at the princess's unladylike behavior, but soon the queen's displeasure turns into shock. There, tied to the chair, was a horribly scarred man. His facial deformity was nothing short of hellacious. Strips of blond hair hung off his malformed head, and fell into his intense gray eyes. The eyes themselves were powerful and stunning, however one was set into the face of an angel, while the other is set into the face of a demon. The juxtaposition of beauty and beast was chillingly displayed in this poor man's countenance. Elsa hoped that she wasn't gaping, but she wouldn't have been surprised if she was, and honestly it couldn't be helped. The searing red flesh that hung off of the exposed bones horrified her, and yet filled her with compassion. What pain must this man have gone through, just because of his face? She couldn't imagine (nor did she want to).

"Hello Erik," Elsa composedly greeted. The man's head tilted towards her; his face was hardened with caution.

"Anna, please untie him."

"Elsa, are you sure that's such a-"

One curt nod from Elsa silenced Anna, and she obeyed.

Erik absently rubbed his wrists, and something dropped from one of his hands. Whatever it was, it glittered in the sunlight. Anna quickly palmed it, and secretly looked at it—and her eyes widened.

Elsa almost commanded Anna to return it, but her sister placed the object in her hand: it was a diamond ring.

"That's mine!" Erik growled, and stomped over to them.

"Who was it for?" Anna asked

"Anna!" Elsa snapped

"It doesn't matter now," was Erik's disheartened response, "But that ring belongs to me."

Elsa held out her hand to Erik. He carefully picked up the ring, and clutched it in his fist.

Minutes passed before a word was spoken. Slowly, but surely a revelation came to Elsa…and it infuriated her.

"_You_ broke my mirrors! Why?"

"It wasn't on purpose."

"What are you talking about?"

Erik looked irritated,

"It's like I told your sister, Anna…I used a mirror as a door to get out of my house—for some reason, the mirror I used led me here. I _don't_ know _how_," At this, Erik began fiddling with the ring, "I was hoping you could explain what happened, since your sister claims that you possess magic."

"I'm still learning about my powers," Elsa replied, "I don't know much about magic yet."

"So you can't get me back home?"

"I didn't say that."

Anna gasped and snapped her fingers,

"We should go see the trolls! They should be able to heal Erik, and get him home. Besides, I haven't seen Granpabbie in forever!"

"I can't go out like this," Erik protested, and started stroking his scarred cheek. The sight saddened Elsa…until she thought of a way to remedy his condition.

"Anna, please help me take off the bandages."

Once the bandages were removed; Elsa cringed at the condition of her hands. The glass splinters had been removed, but the cuts remained, and stung Elsa's hands with the slightest movement. She carefully gestured Erik forward. Uncertain, Erik sat on the edge of Elsa's bed. Breathing in, Elsa let power flow from her hands, as they traced Erik's deformed cheek. Something unexplainably wonderful ensued. The magic created a new mask for Erik's face and a black wig for his head. As soon as Elsa saw the porcelain mask and ebony wig: she knew who Erik really was, and almost couldn't believe it.

"It's you…" Was all she managed to say; this caused Anna's eyes to narrow with confusion, while Erik's eyes widened with hope.

"You remember me?" His voice shook—whether it was fear or happiness, Elsa couldn't tell.

Elsa nodded, and swallowed back her tears; she couldn't understand why she was crying, but she knew it wasn't bad. A stray tear streamed down Erik's exposed cheek, as he carefully kissed Elsa's hands, which strangely enough, eased their pain. Elsa noticed that Erik accidently dropped the ring, which tumbled to Anna's feet. She carefully picked up the ring, and set it on Elsa's nightstand. Shortly thereafter, Anna quietly backed out of the room, so Elsa and Erik could be alone.

* * *

><p>Erik heard the door close, and guessed that Anna had left, but even if she hadn't; that was incidental compared to what was happening now. Elsa, his Angel of Ice, <em>remembered<em> him, like he remembered _her_. His lips silently expressed his gratitude by softly caressing Elsa's delicate hands.

Soon, Erik's eyes met Elsa's. He quietly pleaded her to let him hold her. He still wasn't entirely sure that she was real, especially in light of the misfortune that is his life. Maybe his sanity was truly gone, and she was a comforting illusion he created to keep him company…must he learn to be lonely? Even now, he hoped he didn't have to.

_Please let me know that you're real, Elsa,_ Erik silently begged. She seemed to hear his cry, because she unobtrusively reached out to him, and he shyly accepted her embrace.

The Snow Queen's frigid form chilled the Phantom, but to him; the cold never felt so warm. He buried his face in Elsa's soft hair, and inhaled the chilling scents of frost and snow that emanated off of it. Once, Erik believed that he'd always hate that smell, ever since that horrible evening on the rooftop...

_It was snowing the night that Erik overheard Christine and Raoul's conversation on top of the Opera House. Pain pulsed through Erik's heart, as Christine told Raoul how terrifying the Phantom of the Opera was—everything about him—especially his accursed face._

_Raoul, the insolent fop, took advantage of Christine's fragility, and comforted her with proclamations of his love. Erik inwardly scoffed at the foolish boy's confession…until Christine answered,_

_ " '__Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word, and I will follow you.'"_

_That was all Erik heard…everything after that sounded like a horrible shrill that tore his ears. Christine loved Raoul…she loved him…after all Erik had done for Christine; she didn't love him, but she loved Raoul. _

_Soon, the Phantom regained his senses, and stumbled out from behind the Pegasus statue. He saw something lying in the snow. It wasn't there before. Frowning, Erik knelt by the object...and in that moment, any feeling Erik had left was gone. His gloved hand numbly reached for the thing that was abandoned in the snow…a red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem. It was the flower that Erik gave Christine earlier, and she had thrown it away…just like him. _

_ " '__I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me, denied me, and betrayed me,'" His voice trembled, but somehow he continued, " 'He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing,'" At this, small sobs stifled his voice, " 'Christine! Christine…'"_

_The Ghost pressed the rose blossom against the uncovered half of his face. Snowflakes mercilessly bit Erik's exposed cheek, while the unfeeling winds clawed through his clothes, and stripped away his voice. He was so cold…everything felt frozen…he couldn't feel a thing, and even the beating of his own heart felt cruelly hallow. There was nothing there._

Now, the same cold is embodied in Elsa, and she embraced Erik with kindness and compassion. He almost laughed at the irony…the element that was present at the worst moment in his life is now present at the greatest time of his life.

* * *

><p>[1] Lyrics are from <em>The Phantom of the Opera<em>.


End file.
